


It's all going to be okay

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kid Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan and Phil are in 1st grade. Dan is being bullied, when Phil comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 12





	It's all going to be okay

I was skipping around the playground when I noticed an open swing. I ran towards it with a smile and sat down. It's nearly impossible to find an empty swing during the break. I got comfortable before I started to kick my legs, but someone came up behind me and pushed me out of the swing and onto the ground. 

"I was here first, loser." I looked up at my attacker with fear. He was one of the 5th-grade bullies. He was tall and had big muscles, compared to my skinny form. 

"But the swing was empty" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you just say to me!" The 5th grader yelled as he picked me up by my collar.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered. He pushed me back onto the ground and I felt the pavement cut my arm. I hissed in pain and noticed it was bleeding. I felt tears building in my eyes and I was about to run away when I saw someone about my age running towards us.

"Stop hurting him!" The boy screamed and pushed the bully. "You made him bleed!"

The 5th grader just laughed and shoved the other boy onto the ground next to me.

"I'm done with you losers!" The meanie spat at us and started walking toward some third-grade girls sitting on a bench.

"Are you okay?" I looked at the boy sitting next to me who had sparkling blue eyes and ginger hair. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled. "It just hurt my arm a little."

"Oh dear, it's bleeding!" The boy pulled over his bag and reached inside. He pulled out a box and turned towards me. 

"Here you go!" He pulled out a pokemon plaster and put it over my scratched arm. 

"You like pokemon?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's great!" We smiled at each other and he helped me up. 

"I'm Phil." The boy smiled. 

"I'm Dan." We both smiled excitedly at the idea of having a new friend and began walking back towards the school.

"Dan." I looked over at Phil and raised my eyebrows. "It will be okay." He handed me a paper that had a drawing of a flower on it and I hugged him. 

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next day Dan played with Phil, they were quickly becoming best friends. The 5th grader from the previous day approached them. 

"Sup gay lords." He smirked. We just rolled our eyes and walked away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He yelled after us angrily. 

"We don't want to fight!" Phil smiled. The bully groans and walks away. Phil and I smiled at each other and started running around the playground.

After that day, Dan and Phil became inseparable. They always went to each other's houses and loved to hang out. They would play video games and make pillow forts. They had fun and Dan knew he would always be okay, as long as he had Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
